This application relates to a method and apparatus for determining when one of several galley monuments may have a temperature loss occurring, such that a system control can route cooling capacity accordingly.
Some systems include a plurality of galley monuments for cooling foods. As an example, a large aircraft may have more than six separate galleys, each with a galley monument that includes food carts, small refrigerators, etc. Several of these galley monuments are typically cooled by a single cooling system, which routes a cooling fluid to each of the galley monuments.
The galley monuments may include a work station, stationary cooling components (refrigerators), and docking stations to cool removable food carts. They have doors that may be left open while attendants are working to access food, the carts, etc. When a door is open, there can be cooling loss occurring.
In addition, with time, it is possible a particular galley monument could have a wall become cracked, or may have another reason that its cooling efficiency is lowered.
When any one of the galley monuments in an aircraft, or other system, is experiencing these cooling losses, the ability of the cooling system to cool all of the galley monuments is degraded.